


I Love You S'more

by XOLove47



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, For Science!, fitzsimmons fitzsimmons-ing, omg so much fluff, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOLove47/pseuds/XOLove47
Summary: When Jemma finds out that Fitz has never had a s'more, she makes it her personal mission to remedy the situation. Ooey, gooey marshmallow-y fluff ensues.





	I Love You S'more

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this  otp prompt  on tumblr. Because we could all use more happy fluff in the world!

 

“I don’t care what the Yanks say, the Fourth of July’s got nothing on Bonfire Night. Our village always did it up right-- the big fire, the fireworks, the works,” Fitz said.

Jemma smiled brightly at her boyfriend, as she snuggled closer to him on the couch, basking in the normalcy of it all. Laughing, talking, just being together without the threat of a world-ending apocalypse hanging over them wasn’t a given when you worked for S.H.I.E.L.D., so Jemma planned to enjoy it while she could.

“Ours did too. My favorite bit was always the s’mores,” Jemma reminisced. “All of us kids would get these big long sticks and roast like five marshmallows at a time over the fire pit and then race to see how many s’mores we could scarf down. I can still remember what it was like biting into the first s’more of the night-- the crunch of the graham cracker, the melted chocolate, the gooey sticky marshmallow and how it would get everywhere… well, you know,” she said, trailing off.

“Um, no, not really,” Fitz stammered. “I’ve, ah, never had one before.”

Jemma shot up like a bolt, “Wait. You’re telling me you’ve _never_ had a s’more? Really?“

Fitz shifted in his seat uncomfortably, “Really.”

“Why not? I know you’re not allergic or anything,” Jemma probed. "How could this happen?"

“I don’t know, Jem. I just never had one, okay? I don’t get why you’re making such a fuss over this...”

“Because I don’t understand how it is possible? And more importantly, how I’ve never realized this in the ten years I’ve known you? I’ve failed as your best friend and your girlfriend.”

“Jemma, that’s bloody ridiculous. You’re being silly,” Fitz said, as she extricated herself from his arms and pulled herself up from the couch. “Wait, where are you going?”

“ _We’re_ going to the store to get the stuff for s’mores.”

“Right now?” Fitz asked.

“Yes, right now,” Jemma repeated. “We’re going to remedy this travesty tonight.”

Fitz rolled his eyes, “You realize this is completely crazy, right?”

“Yup. And I guarantee you’ll thank me for it later. Now, come on.” Jemma said, grabbing Fitz by the hand and dragging him up off the couch.

As he was being led away, Fitz couldn’t help but smile-- Jemma’s enthusiasm was contagious.

* * *

  
An uneventful car ride to the store later, Fitz found himself pushing a shopping cart up and down the brightly lit aisles, trailing behind Jemma as she gathered the necessary ingredients.

“Do we really need all this chocolate?” Fitz asked, looking at the stacks of chocolate bars Jemma had placed in their cart. Jemma just glared back at him and arched her eyebrow, daring him to continue. He backtracked, “Right, yeah-- sorry, of course you know best. I’ll defer to your expertise.”

Trying to be helpful, Fitz picked up a package from a nearby shelf, turning it in over in his hand to inspect it, “Hey look, they have these flat marshmallows. Apparently they’re made for s’mores. That’s really quite brilliant from an engineering standpoint.”

“Toss them in,” Jemma encouraged with a smile.

“But you already have marshmallows,” Fitz replied, gesturing at the three bags of marshmallows Jemma had already grabbed.

“So? We’ll get both kinds,” she declared, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Fitz shook his head, “That just seems unnecessary.”

Jemma decided to take a different tact. “It’s completely necessary. We need to test which kind really makes the better s’more,” she said with mock solemnity, before continuing on with a wry smile. “What kind of scientists would we be if we didn’t?”

“So you’re saying we need to do this for science?” Fitz laughed.

Jemma’s eyes sparkled, “Exactly. We need to eat lots and lots of s’mores _for science._ ”

* * *

  
“I still don’t see why we need to do this here. Seems like we’re breaking the ‘no food in the lab’ rule for no reason.”

After they had gotten back from the store, Fitz had assumed that they would be going back to their room or the galley, but instead, Jemma had led him to their lab, much to his consternation.

Jemma huffed, “Considering I’m the boss and the one who made that rule, I think it’s safe to say we won’t be getting in trouble. And it’s not for no reason-- I told you, we need the bunsen burners to roast the marshmallows.”

“Do we really? Don’t people make them in the microwave too?” Fitz said, picking up one of the bags of marshmallows. “Look, it even tells you how right here on the package.”

Jemma looked at Fitz, aghast, “Your first s’more can’t be from a _microwave_ , Fitz. Toasting the marshmallows make all the difference. And since we’re fresh out of bonfires, the bunsen burner will have to do.”

Sensing that the battle was lost, Fitz nodded and helped Jemma set up the rest of the bunsen burners and lay out the rest of the supplies. Once she declared them ready, Fitz followed her lead and skewered a marshmallow, sticking it over the fire. Twirling his marshmallow absentmindedly, he watched, captivated, as the flames danced over Jemma’s face in their semi-darkened lab.

Jemma’s voice broke through his reverie, “Fitz! Your marshmallow is on fire-- blow it out!”

Looking down, he saw his marshmallow in flames. Blowing it out, Fitz moved to throw the seemingly ruined confection out before Jemma stopped him ( _the burnt ones make the best s’mores,_ she promised). Sliding the marshmallow off the skewer and onto the waiting chocolate and graham cracker, Fitz topped it with another graham cracker and picked up the dessert gingerly-- trying (and failing) to not make a mess.

Jemma looked on expectantly as Fitz took his first bite of the s’more, quickly followed by another. Unable to control herself, she roblurted out, “So, don’t leave me in suspense here-- What do you think? Do you like it?”

Trying to answer with his mouth still full, Fitz’s reply was indecipherable, and accompanied by graham cracker crumbs flying everywhere.

Jemma smiled in spite of herself, “How about you swallow and try that again?”

Gulping down the rest of the s’more, Fitz repeated, “I said, it’s delicious! I’d have to be a bloody idiot not to like it.”

“Says the bloody idiot who managed not to have a s’more for the first 29 years of his life,” she teased. Satisfied her boyfriend wasn’t a monster who hated s’mores, Jemma tucked into her own with a big grin on her face.

Many s’mores later, Jemma asked, “So, what’s the result of our little experiment, Dr. Fitz? Which kind of marshmallow made the best s’more?”

“Well, this one had a much better marshmallow to chocolate ratio, but was significantly messier. The other one was way more structurally sound but was less gooey,” Fitz analyzed. “Ultimately, the results seem inconclusive. I think we’re going to need to repeat the experiment in order to come to a conclusion.”

“Replication is the hallmark of any good experiment, after all,” Jemma agreed. “Guess that means we’re just going to have to eat more s’mores. How ever will we manage?”

Jemma picked up her half-eaten s’more and took a bite, for good measure. Licking the chocolate from her fingers mindlessly, she caught Fitz staring at her intently.

“What?” Jemma asked indignantly. “I know it’s not the most ladylike but…”

“No, no… You’ve just got a little chocolate, right there,” Fitz said, gesturing to the corner of her mouth. “And for the record, it’s actually quite attractive.”

“Oh!” Jemma squeaked out. She grabbed a paper towel and wiped the wrong side of her mouth. “Did I get it?”

Smiling, Fitz shook his head. He moved closer to Jemma and stilled her hand, “Here, let me.”

Tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, Fitz caressed Jemma’s face with his thumb before he bent down and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss may have started slow and gentle, but things quickly heated up. Echoing their first kiss, Fitz grabbed Jemma by the waist and pushed her back against the lab table. By the time the pair came up for air, the chocolate that had been on Jemma’s lips was no more.

“Delicious, that.” Fitz murmured, as he pressed his forehead to hers.

“Me or the chocolate?” Jemma challenged playfully.

“Both,” Fitz admitted with a chuckle. “But I definitely love you more. Or should I say s’more?”

Before Jemma could even groan _ugh, Fitz_ at his awful pun, Fitz swooped down and captured her lips in another kiss, one that tasted of chocolate, sugar and home.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I just wrote 1400 words on Fitzsimmons eating s'mores. Send help! In the mean time, feel free to follow me on tumblr @accio-the-force so we can flail about Fitzsimmons-- and get through this very, very long hiatus together!


End file.
